To Fear the Power
by Aranel of Athena
Summary: The seven are taken to a place were they feel the pain their powers can/could cause. Rated T for safety. First story, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day on the Argo ll. Apart from the fact that Leo had just torched New Rome. Percy was feeling like they might even work as a team. Percy was leaning against the side of the ship. Piper and Annabeth were peering over the edge looking at the layout below them. Hazel and Frank were getting acquainted to Jason, of whom they had heard so much about. Leo was driving the ship and talking to Festus the Dragon. It wasn't that Percy disliked the guy; it was that he had kind of just shot bombs at his new home. And when people do that, it's really very hard not to hold grudges. Couch Hedge was watching TV in his cabin. Percy thought it was crazy that Chiron had allowed the satyr to be their chaperone, but you can never tell with Centaurs. Maybe Chiron wasn't so different from the party ponies after all.

His thoughts were interrupted because at that moment, there was flash of light and a tall woman was standing on the deck. She had long blue hair with black streaks in it. The hair itself looked like it was made of leaves and dust that flouted around her. She had very pale skin and black eyes. She was robed in dark blue.

"Greetings heroes" she began.

"Hi" said Frank. She continued as though she hadn't heard him,

"I have been sent to teach you lesson."

"Who sent you?" Jason challenged.

"The goddess Nemesis, that's who," she responded haughtily.

"To teach us what?" asked Percy. But her only answer was,

"Come," with a wave of her hand, they all disappeared.

The next thing Percy knew, he was chained to a post in a dark room, the rest of the seven were chained like him. The strange woman stood at the center of the room. "I have brought you here to show you how your powers hurt. My mistress believes that you need to understand how much pain your powers can bring, so you can wield them well. If not, some may die painfully deaths." She looked at Leo, "you have already started to understand this." Hazel looked up,

"Why are we chained?" she asked.

"It will be very painful," was the very unhelpful answer. "And don't try to run away," she added, "or I may have to blast you."

"I'm terrified," Percy said sarcastically.

"Maybe I haven't made my point clear," she held out her hand a blasted red light right next to Frank. Then she smiled at him. "Son of Mars, Let's start with you."


	2. Torn and Stoned

**Ok, I don't know if it made it into the last chapter, but dust hair lady Is named Penolia. **

**ENJOY! **

Frank blinked. For a fleeting second he looked scared. Then a look of determination settled on his face. He straightened his shoulders as best a guy could when chained up.

"Do your worst."

She smirked, a sadistic sort of twist to face.

"Such a classic sentence boy, but we'll see if you're so bold when I'm finished." Frank scowled defiantly at her.

"I'm a son of Mars. I can take pain." The Penolia floated over to him and held a hand over his head.

"Frank Zhang. You will feel what it is like to be torn apart by the claws and teeth of creatures." She muttered something in ancient Greek. Franks eyes rolled back in his head, and he started to shake.

_That's not so bad,_ thought Percy. Then came the groans, low and racked with pain. Frank writhed, struggling against his chains. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes. Percy glanced at the others; Hazel had closed her eyes and was crying herself. Annabeth was studying Frank, her eyes full of pity. Piper was watching Hazel with a look of concern. Jason and Leo watched with a sort of horrified fascination. Percy himself felt like he wanted to be sick. This wasn't a lesson. It was outright torture. Stupid crazy Dust lady, Stupid Nemesis. Percy felt about the room with his mind, hoping to detect water, none, just his luck.

Suddenly it was over. Frank relax with a slight whimper, and then opened his eyes. They looked a bit wild. _Then again,_ thought Percy, _if I was just torn apart multiple times I would probably look worse. _

Frank blinked and steadied his breathing. He glanced round at the others, and then smiled slightly at Hazel. Crazy dust lady still had her speech to make. "Frank Zhang, consider what you have felt, and remember when you are hurting others. With great power comes price. And understanding is important." Then she scanned the room and focused on Hazel, "Miss Levesque isn't it?

Hazel sniffed a bit, and then recovered. She faced dust lady with an uncharacteristic scowl. "Try me," she spat. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Leo beginning to smoke. But as he began to catch flame, Penolia turned and sent a sort of Taser blast at Leo. He stiffened then relaxed.

"What did you do?" asked Piper with an anxious glance at Leo. Penolia sneered slightly at Piper.

"Just a bit if a shock." She turned back to Hazel and raised her hand over Hazels head. "You dear girl will feel what is like to be stoned. Cut and thrown against a thousand gems." She murmured her Greek words as Hazel squeezed her eyes closed. She started quivering and moaning. Within a few moments she was crying out.

"Frank!" she sobbed. Percy couldn't stand it. He began struggling, fighting the chains that bound him. Penolia turned and narrowed her eyes Percy suddenly felt paralyzed. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. No one noticed not even Annabeth; all were too focused on Hazel, except Leo, who was still shocked. Percy was paralyzed, watching his friend cry and scream. Hazel moaned for Nico and her Mother once. She even moaned for Percy. But Frank she continually cried out for. Once Frank tried a reply,

"HAZEL!"

"She can't hear you. Same as you couldn't hear the others." Penolia sighed and turned back to Hazel. At last, Hazel relaxed and her eyelids fluttered. She coughed and here breathing hitched. Frank was calling to her telling her it was ok. Percy slowly felt the power of movement return to him. Leo was already moving. Penolia smiled and scanned the room. Her eyes rested on Piper.

"You will be next, child of Aphrodite."

**A/N: Happy New year everyone! 2015 here we come! I hope this will get better as I go along, but if you are reading this please review. Thanks! **

**Aranel **


	3. Charm and Wisdom

TFTP chap 3

Piper scowled at Penolia, "I don't control any elements, what can you do?"

Penolia floated over to Piper. "Piper…." Jason muttered under his breath, "Don't aggravate her."

"Jason Grace is wise not to try and anger me. However, your question valid, I suppose. You have a different power to the others." Penolia reached forward and stroked Pipers cheek. Piper tugged her head away from her sharply, but Penolia didn't miss a beat,

"Piper Mclean, you will feel what it is like to have your will removed and being forced against your will. It can be quite overwhelming. Charmspeak is powerful and can be used for many purposes. Many years ago, a child of Aphrodite caused many murders by Charmspeak. You have a power so strong; you could tell any of your companions to do terrible things. And they would do them."

Penolia whispered her spell and Piper went limp. Then she started sweating and she murmured,

"No! Please don't make me."

Jason frowned, "Hold on. You said she would know what it would feel like. You never said she would actually be thinking she was doing it!" Penolia snorted with impatience. She spoke Jason as if he were a two-year old,

"She in a dream state, where a voice is Charmspeaking her. What it is telling her to do, I do not know. That, Jason Grace, is how she is to better understand her power."

Piper had started struggling and her breathing quickened so much that Percy feared that she would pass out entirely. Then Piper screamed,

"NO! I WON'T! YOU CANT MAKE ME!" then she let out a choked sob.

"Gods, what have I done?" She moaned. Then she started crying, and whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!"

Then it was over. She opened her eyes. For a second, she looked confused, and then she realized where she was. Her head whipped around and she spouted out in a panic,

"Jason! Leo! Are you both ok?"

"We're fine. But Piper, are you alright?" Jason tried to reassure her. She took a few deep breaths.

"I thought I had killed you both. I… I couldn't stop myself. There was so much blood…" More tears followed.

"Hey Pipes, we're not dead." Leo tried a grin, but this only made Piper worse.

"Leo, don't do that! You were smiling when I stabbed you."

Leo stopped smiling and went a little pale at the thought of being gutted by his friend. Annabeth spoke calmly to her friend,

"Piper, it didn't happen. It was just dream."

"That's right, Child of Athena, How about you next." Penolia started toward Annabeth.

Percy immediately began struggling, but Penolia swept a hand at him and he froze. Annabeth frowned, "I think you may have more problems with me. My only power is mind."

"Yes Annabeth Chase. You will be put in a dream state where you see what havoc and pain can be caused with wisdom or cleverness." Penolia said her spell and Annabeth relaxed. Percy's heart twisted in fear. However Annabeth only reaction was to grow a little paler and her breathing sped up a bit. When she opened her eyes, they were scared. But she spoke quite calmly and bravely to Penolia.

"It doesn't really matter; I won't be using my powers in that way. But as a Child of Athena, I should thank you for the lesson."

Percy [now unfrozen] and the others grinned. Penolia scowled at Annabeth.

"Consider it well Annabeth Chase." Then she looked about the room and narrowed her eyes at Jason.

"Let's try you next."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited me! I am so grateful. Please review this, and tell me if you think I had Piper and Annabeth right. See you next time! **


	4. Injuring and Drowning

Jason took this new piece of information in stride. The only thing that showed that he was afraid was that his right eye started flickering like crazy. Normally Percy didn't even notice how someone looked, [apart from Annabeth] but being down in that room tied up, watching his friends being tortured and knowing that at some point he would be next, can really make a guy pay a lot more attention to his surroundings. Jason nodded at Penolia,

"What are you going to make me go through?"

"You are interesting. You harness the power of the winds and can summon lighting at will. Yet you are not immune to them. But I think this dream state should cover everything." She spoke her spell and Jason looked like he had fallen asleep. After a moment he began to jerk about. A moan escaped his lips.

"What did you do to him?" Piper looked furious. Piper struck Percy as a tough person. Not as tough as Annabeth of course, but then again who was? Percy glanced at his girlfriend. She was watching Jason with narrowed eyes.

"He is seeing someone else injured by his powers," replied Penolia. Just then Jason gasped and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Piper, he whispered,

"Are you all right?" Piper smiled.

"I'm fine Jason." He smiled back.

"Percy Jackson isn't it?" Percy looked up and saw Penolia moving toward him. Percy endeavored to act like the others totally calm, chill. He could do this. But it took a lot of willpower not to even squeak a bit. Ever since that incident on the quest with Hazel and Frank, Percy's ever growing fear of drowning was scaring him. Now he was about to get the full forces of drowning. And yes, he admitted it. He was scared.

"Leave him alone." Annabeth give Penolia her famous death glare. Penolia smiled. But it was a cold smile.

"Don't waste your breath child there is nothing you can do." And before Percy could even tell Annabeth that he would be fine, he felt himself slipping away.

_Cold, it was so cold. It overwhelmed him. Then he realized he couldn't breathe. He thrashed about, but he was lost in a cold airless trap. He was about to try and breath but he stopped himself. No he mustn't breathe. If he did, he would let the water in. He was stuck dying, smothered by his very element. He couldn't stop himself. He tried to breath. Water gushed up his nose. Suddenly it was in his mouth, inside his lungs. In his eyes. He screamed a muted, underwater scream. All had he done was to lose the last bit if air he had. Blackness engulfed him. _

"PERCY!" He was back in the cavern with the others, and unfortunately Penolia. Air. He breathed it in with greedy gulps. Air. He could breathe! He tried speak, but all he succeeded in saying was a pathetic, _Annabeth._ Luckily, she got it.

"I'm here Percy, Are you ok?" Well….. To tell the truth, he really wasn't. But instead he just smiled at her. She gave him a relived smile. Penolia sighed and moved towards the last occupant who had yet to take a turn.

"Mr. Valdez?"

Percy hadn't known some of these guys for very long. He strained his muddled brain in an effort to remember What Leo's powers were. He could build, but there was something else. _Oh. _Now he remembered.

_Fire. _

**A/N: Ta da! Sorry for the wait. I am extremely lazy. There will probably be only 1 more chapter. Please review, follow, or favorite. Thank you! **


	5. Scorched and Freedom

Percy's brain bounced to and fro, between pride that he had remembered Leo's power and horror at what was about to happen. The others 'lessons' had been horrible, but Leo was about to be burnt to a crisp. Once, on a quest, Percy had blown up a volcano, and burnt himself very badly in the process. He suddenly felt really bad for Leo. Percy also felt that after this he would tell Leo that he forgave him for firing on New Rome. Piper and Jason exchanged a look of worry; _those three must be good friends _Percy thought. Piper lent forward against her chains and cried,

"Please you can't do that! You don't understand, He-"she stopped abruptly. Penolia turned to Piper,

"Anything to say?" Percy saw Leo Shake his head emphatically at her. Piper shrank back with a look of despair. Penolia moved toward Leo for one final spell. Leo closed his eyes and he started smoking slightly out his ears. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, it would have been comical. Penolia murmured the spell and then drew back. It didn't take long for it to take effect. Leo began struggling and whimpering,

"No, No, Mama. No dejar me… Por favor…. MADRE!" [No, no, Mom. Don't leave me….. Please…. MOTHER!] Then he started screaming out in agony. Smoke began to curl off him. Flames started flickering in his hair. The room stared warming up. When he opened his mouth for another scream, fire erupted out of it. Then he was on fire completely. The post he was tied to begin to catch fire and his chains were melted off him.

"Make it stop!" Piper shrieked. The heat was unbearable now. Luckily, the fire didn't spread, but the air was full of smoke. Hazel and Frank, who were closest, began coughing and choking on it. Leo dropped to the floor.

"LO SIENTO MAMA, YO SOY UN DEMONIO CHICO!" [I am sorry Mom, I am a demon child] He sobbed out in pain. Then it was over. The smoke cleared and they saw Leo curled up on the floor, rocking himself and muttering incoherently in Spanish.

"Leo?" Jason whispered softly. But the boy didn't answer. The area around Leo was scorched and burnt black. Even his shirt was a bit scorched, but apart from that, you couldn't tell that there had been a fire.

Penolia cast a look of distain on the son of Hephaestus as his sobs quieted, then turned to them all,

"I have taught you these lessons now. Remember them when you have someone else at the other end of the attack. Till next time Heroes…" She snapped her fingers.

The next thing Percy knew was that they back on board the Argo ll, right where they been. Within a second, Annabeth was in Percy's arms.

"Are you ok?" She murmured in his ear.

"Doing great Wise Girl," He smiled at her, "How about you?"

"Just fine," she replied, "All I saw were all the clever and manipulative people in history doing terrible things. Don't worry it's no problem." I-"Percy cut off her speech with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Annabeth grinned, "Seaweed Brain." They looked around. Frank and Hazel were pulled into a long hug, tears running down their cheeks. Piper and Jason where pulled into a kiss. Leo was sitting with his back to the side of the ship, head on knees, ignoring Festus's grunts and whirs. Percy may have felt awkward about it, barely knowing him and all, but he realized Leo was all alone. He started toward Leo with Annabeth following behind. Just then Piper pulled away from Jason, and ran to Leo. Percy and Annabeth stopped in their tracks as Jason rushed to join them. The three huddled on the deck together, with Piper and Jason's arms around Leo. He wasn't crying anymore. He was barely registering what was happening.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault. I promise," Jason murmured to him.

"Please say something." Piper whispered, about to do Charmspeak, but stopping herself. But it wasn't necessary though. Leo raised his head and looked at her, his face full of regret and anguish.

Annabeth and Hazel pulled Percy and Frank away, to give the three some more space. Leo hugged his two best friends in the world closer and whispered softly,

"Gracias mi hermano y hermana." [Thank you my brother and sister]. Then Leo pulled away and it was like a mask slipped over his face, all traces of pain and grief vanished. He grinned his signature grin, and said,

"Well this beauty of ship isn't gonna fly itself, so I, Supreme Commander Valdez, better check on things." and with that, he sprinted off to the control room. Piper and Jason looked at each other and let him go. They pulled into another hug. Percy sighed. He was curious what Leo had done with his powers in the past, but it was none of his business. _Give the guy some space,_ he thought. Just then Couch Hedge lumbered on deck with a half with-it expression.

"All good out here? Anything I can whack? Where's Valdez?" Nobody answered. They were all too emotionally stretched to speak to the oblivious coach. The satyr looked about, snorted, and trotted back inside. Percy pulled Annabeth close. None of them would get over this soon, but they were Demigods. The seven of the prophecy, they could do this, and save the world as well.

**A/N: Hi all! The last chapter….. My first finished story! How did I do? I would like to thank everyone who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. I get so excited when you do it. Please review this last chapter! I will return with a new story soon. I hope I got the Spanish OK. **


End file.
